


偌大世界幸而我能拥有你

by millened



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M, 求婚, 给口
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millened/pseuds/millened
Summary: 垃圾文笔





	偌大世界幸而我能拥有你

国际赛刚刚结束，HOG战队不出意外的在于炀的带领下一举夺冠。

属于hog胜利的光圈满满当当打在战队每个人身上，祁醉站在深色的幕帘后静静注视着掌声鲜花中的于炀，灯光闪照着黄光，嘴角上扬。

别在西装胸袋的玫瑰上还带着颗颗水珠，肉眼可见，是刚从花店新鲜买的。

他的目光追随着于炀，看着战队成员和粉丝纷纷离场，祁醉眼疾手快的捉住了于炀，拨弄着胸口的玫瑰“小哥哥去哪?”

于炀眨眨眼，欣喜“队长!你不是说有事不来吗？”

“是有事”说着他取出胸口的玫瑰，把它放在了唇边轻轻碰了碰，一触即分“给炀神买花难道不是重要事吗？”

鲜红的玫瑰带着指尖的余温飞舞在你的唇角。

祁醉勾起于炀的衣领，把玫瑰别在了于炀脖颈的领口，鲜红的玫瑰，暗黄的彩光灯，瓷白的皮肤。

啧…

于炀低垂着眼睑，脸上的红霞与玫瑰的瑰丽辉映，色差的神秘与单薄的香气互相交融“队长”

于炀被祁醉拥住，宽实有力的肩膀永远是他的港湾，他的依靠。

于炀认为上帝一定是不断眷顾着他，在他十八岁就已经设定好了一切，已经不再为曾经的彷徨而感到慌张。

于炀在祁醉脖颈间蹭了蹭，交汇着彼此的气息。

祁醉忍不住笑了，他上下顺略着于炀偏黄的发丝:“小哥哥这样，我可以理解为撒娇吗？”

“……嗯……说好的奖励，不能食言”

找艹  
祁醉暗暗。

——

窗外逐渐暗淡，昏黄的彩灯已经被离去的工作人员关闭，幕后已经是一片漆黑。祁醉精明的给所有人安排的明明白白。

于炀把头埋的更深

漆黑的傍晚渲染着暧昧的气氛，剥夺着人类的感官，刺激的神经使我想与你做爱。

祁醉食指拨弄着于炀的耳垂，拇指磨砂着他的下颚，施压下使于炀被迫抬头，柔软的舌冲破牙关横冲直撞。

又是一个失去了心智的夏夜。

 

口中的涎液在窒息中顺着仰头绷着的颈线流下，于炀向前一步脚尖轻轻猜在了祁醉的鞋面，仰头与祁醉继续接吻，整个人都重心前倾，全身尽数仰靠着祁醉平衡，两双唇贴的无法分割的紧。

黑暗中，于炀感觉自己被环住了腰。  
他大口大口的喘着气，扶着祁醉的胸口，脚尖在祁醉的鞋面上留下属于自己的痕迹，仰头轻声:

“哥哥，我可以踩在你的aj上亲你吗？”

天生的音色加上脸颊的潮红，无疑必杀的催情剂。

祁醉挑起一抹意味不明的微笑，把于炀领口的玫瑰转夹在了于炀的鬓角，心说小队长真是厉害了，撩拨的一套一套。

“我觉得不止是aj，你还可以在床上……唔!”  
突如其来的吻带着点惊人的意味，只得使祁醉珊珊闭了嘴。

—

于炀半跪在地上，抬眼望向祁醉，眼波荡漾流转，口中更是被异物填满，彷徨的眨眼睫毛顺着动势而上下起伏，跌宕着拂过祁醉结实的小腹，YOUTH的黑色纹身在眼前放大，跳跃在心尖的悸动，一阵瘙痒。

深喉的感觉不是很好，起码于炀这么觉得，粗壮的物体没什么好味道，腥且犯呕。但他想把嘴张的更大，想更多的融入祁醉的满腔热情，幼稚且执着。

他舔舐着龟头，尖尖的虎牙以不熟练的技术蹭着柱身，他努力的收着牙齿，用舌尖去抚慰被牙尖触碰的皮肤。

“唔…”

发丝在黑幕中微微律动，于炀看不清祁醉的眼神，他想看祁醉的眼睛，那里永远溶解着对自己的爱，那里飘然着的军旗悄然揭示着对自己至死不渝的爱，所以他想看祁醉的眼睛，请让我感受你的爱!!

仰视这个姿势有点难受，但他很乐意，漆黑的光使他微微散神，摸摸摸索中于炀一下一下有节奏的吞吐着，他虽然无法近视祁醉，但他能听见祁醉满足的喟叹，能触碰到祁醉的身体，能感受到祁醉按着自己的发旋想要更深……

…这已经足够了…

他眯着眼，陷入无意义的沉思

近乎疯狂的一遍又一遍得想着:

 

…这难道足够吗？…

一遍又一遍…

不，这不够……他还可以给祁醉更多  
远不止这些……

 

白浊在祁醉退出时堪堪射在了于炀的嘴角，鲜红的舌伸出嘴角去舔舐唇边的浊液，鲜明对比中勾勒出色情横生的画面。

 

祁醉没来得及阻止，他看着自己的队长低头俯身用不恒的体温拥住他，给他以最诚挚的拥抱，感受着他劲瘦的腰肢，瘦削的肩膀，指尖游走在他每一处肌肤，那是属于我们的答卷。

潮湿的气温弥漫在两人之间，悱恻间祁醉两手屈至于炀腿弯，手腕翻转间于炀坐在了幕后都大箱子上，两腿微微岔开，祁醉把裤子套上后又是一副衣冠楚楚，人面兽心，一人就挤在了于炀两腿间。

即使已经难受的不行……但他还是想一步一步来，不必操之过急，珍惜此刻就好。

 

软软湿湿的吻在祁醉仰头的瞬间随之交换。

几乎是同时，绚烂的灯光亮起，扫去了一片寂静的黑，深夜的一束光，给这个吻描绘着色彩。

祁醉拂过他的发丝，随之手的不断下拂，撷走了红艳的玫瑰，水珠完全浸入花瓣，花香依旧浓郁。

他单膝下跪，从西服口袋里那出了一个盒子，他再一次虔诚的亲吻着花朵，然后缓缓打开了盒子，里面的简式纯银戒指散发着圈圈光晕映衬着鬼艳的玫瑰，交织着的银红被举在于炀面前:

“我的小队长”

“如果可以我想让你当我一辈子的童养媳，愿意嫁给我吗？” 

……

“嗯?愿意吗？小哥哥”祁醉笑着问。

良久……

“……嗯……愿意”于炀轻轻点点头，戒指被缓缓推进无名指，与骨节之间产生着细小的摩擦，一双手拨弄着他的脸颊，于炀几乎痴迷的望着祁醉，  
……

“在想什么呢，怎么哭了?”

水珠顺着眼角先是颗颗而下，接而三四串线，停留在面颊的尽数被祁醉擦去，他起身亲吻于炀连线的泪，从面颊到鼻尖最后是眼角，但眼泪还是止不住，只是不停的流。

忽然，一片寂静中 一道声音戛然响起，坚定且无法抗拒:

“我在想……如果我没遇见你，  
我又该是怎么样?”

希望我们能永远在一起

———FIN——

鲜红的玫瑰带着指间的余温飞舞在你的唇角。

**Author's Note:**

> 垃圾文笔


End file.
